Stupid, stupid, STUPID
by Overlord Valkyrie
Summary: He's stupid, the biggest idiot I've ever met. Yet he's the one managing the Netherworld but I think he's stupid. Why is he stupid? Because he made me fall for him, that sardine loving freak! Urgh, No, I can't like him, I don't like that idiot. Not at all. I like him and Artina. Stop saying I like him! I can't like him because he's a stupid, dense vampire idiot! ValxFuka
1. Idiot! Idiot!

**A/N: Hello, I'm Overlord Valkyrie! I decided to do a Disgaea fic with my favorite paring ValFuka. I feel like there is only a few fans out there, it's so sad to rarely see some ValFuka….*sigh***

**Disclaimers: I do not own Disgaea. If I did…then you know what I would do.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

_I don't like him. Why would I like him? He's stupid and a sardine loving freak. Who in the world would like him? Except for Artina._

Brown orbs stared at the ex. tyrant while resting on a couch, leaning on her bat that was slammed on the wooden floor. He had short jet black hair, mature and mysterious red eyes, pale skin, lean and tall but not too muscular. Oh God, Fuka Kazamatsuri why are you checking him out?! Slap some sense into you woman! She mentally slapped herself twice, then made a mental note to check her brain someday. Why in the world is she checking Valvatorez, an Ex. Tyrant, Artina's supposed lover, and the used-to-be feared demon in the Human and Netherworld? She really needs to check her mind out.

But she couldn't resist staring at him, his hair is smooth and silky, his skin was soft and smooth, something she didn't expectt from a demon. She also noted how focused and intense his blood red eyes were, never in her life she seen such seriousness. Also, he had an aura of gentleness and warmth, she felt so safe and protected around him, she could just stay with him fore-HOLY HADES FUKA DON'T EVER PASS THAT LINE! NO, JUST NO!

It's official, she needs to check her mind AND probably wash the thoughts away with water then hang them to dry. Fuka Kazamatsuri, you're looking for your Prince Charming that will take you away in a pure white horse then live happily ever after, not a Vampire who is crazy about Sardines and keeping promises who also has a moody werewolf as a servant.

_Wait, why am I thinking that he might be my Prince Charming? Pfft, I would die laughing. He's crazy about keeping promises, and won't drink any blood till he 'instills' fear into Artina. Haha, I won't ever love him. He's stupid._

Now she wondered why was he stupid? He is smart, mature, level-headed, and does his best to make sure everyone is happy, a great trait to see in boys. She facepalmed.

"Oh God, I should stop thinking about him. He's filling my mind already!" Fuka growled, sliding her hand down her face.

"Thinking about who Miss Fuka? Someone you like?" A female voice giggled, her eyes widened as her cheeks grew red.

"A-Artina!?"

She chuckled, "Oh, It seems you like someone already? Of course, you're fourteen, it's expected that you'll have a crush already." The pink haired angel sang happily, a smile on her face.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" She shook her hands, "I don't like anyone! I'm just thinking how stupid this person I know is."

"Who?"

She bit her lip, "A...A friend of mine. To tell you the truth, I don't like him at all. He's stupid, he has weird taste, and also I can't stop thinking about him! Urgh, it's so irritating! I'll never fall for a stupid guy like him!" Fuka threw her arms up into the air.

"But you did." Artina stated a matter-of-factly, "Miss Fuka, if he keeps on filling your mind like that. Then you fell for him, also, you keep on saying you don't like him but in reality you're just afraid on realizing your feelings."

Fuka stared at the angel, "B-But..." Artina kept a smile.

"What's the use denying them?"

"Denying them makes everything alot easier!" She stood up, her voice rising, "Okay, I did fall for him. But that doesn't change anything! He already likes someone else! I'm not the stupid one, he is the stupid one for making me like him in the first place!"

She stormed off, her cheeks flaring red. Along the way, she kicked Prinnies that were in her way to a nearby wall causing a chain reaction with others, Fenrich barked at her but she just stuck out her tongue at him and ran away. Artina crossed her arms with a smile.

"I didn't say you're stupid Miss Fuka." Then she raised a finger to her chin, "I wonder who is the person she likes?"

Valvatorez watched Fuka storming off from Artina who had a smile on her face. It was a girl talk rather than a fight. Sometimes girls were hard to understand. He returned back to his work but he glanced where Fuka went into from time to time.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Fuka stood outside of a baseball field, she scratched her head angrily. "Damn it all! I nearly snapped at Artina! I'm so stupid!" She felt like ripping out her hair.

So she really...liked him the whole time? Oh Hades...No, no, no, no! Didn't she decided to not pursue him since Artina and Fenrich will get angry with her? Where did that decision go? She slammed her head in the nearest tree, tears pooling down her eyes anime style. She kept on slamming her head, not caring if she got a major migraine later on.

"Why." _Bang_ "Must." _Bang_ "I." _Bang_ "Like." _Bang_ "HIM?!"

She let out an aggrivated scream afterwards, Fuka panted then composed herself.

"Yelling at a tree does work. I should do this all the time." She rubbed her head and casted a small healing spell. She really didn't like using healing or magic but Artina forced her to learn just in case she wasn't around to heal her.

She sat down on a patch of grass and looked at the dark sky, "So...I like him. Hmm...Unrequited love." Then she shot her head up, "Like that story with Little Mermaid Except that I'm not a mermaid nor I don't have any reason to sacrifice my life and turn into bubbles."

She snorted, "Me? Turn into bubbles? Wow."

Fuka stood up, "A little swing should keep my mind clear."

She pushed her twintails behind her back as the wind blew gently, from behind her back she took out a wooden baseball bat and posed for action.

"Here we go!" She held a bomb in her hand, she aimed it at a group of demons that were far away from her. She threw it to the sky and swung her bat with all her might, the bomb flew at jet speed and landed at the group of demons causing an explosion.

She whistled, "Man, now that felt really good."

Suddenly, the bushes rustled causing her to whip towards it pointing her bat at it. "Who's there? Don't make me do the same thing to you like what I did to them!" She pointed at the now charred group of demons with her thumb.

"Calm down Fuka, it's me." Red eyes stared at her with calmness, her body stiffened.

Her eyes went wide, "Va-Valzy?" She stuttered and stumbled backwards.

_Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip._

Her heel stood on a loose rock, it rolled under her causing her to fall down on her back.

_LEGS. WHY YOU NO LISTEN TO ME?_

She shut her eyes and prepared for the pain she will feel on her butt and back. She waited for three seconds but it seemed like one minute and still...nothing. She waited again, Falling does not take this long...unless she fell into a hole!

"Fuka, open your eyes." Valvatorez's voice rang in her ears.

She slowly opened one eye then the other only for his face to be near hers, she held her breath as a red color dusted her cheeks, her body stiffened. She bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming out bloody murder. Her hands were curled into fists as it was resting on her chest, she wanted to say something but she couldn't even open her damn mouth.

This is what was processing in her mind:_ HOLY HADES HIS FACE IS NEAR MINE WHAT SHOULD I DO? SHOULD I SHUT MY EYES AND PRETEND I FAINTED? SHOULD I SLAP HIM? IS HE GOING TO DROP ME? Nah, he isn't like that...OH MY G_! YES I USED G RATHER THAN GOD!_ WHAT IS __**GOING**__ ON IN MY MIND?_ _OKAY FUKA, SAY THANKS JUST DO IT!_

She opened her mouth then closed it, like a fish. Great Fuka, you look like a complete and total idiot right now, she wanted to slap herself so hard. She acting like some sort of love struck fool right now.

"Are you hurt? Can you stand?" He looked worried, her heart started to race even faster than before, her face turned even more red.

"I-I'm fine...Don't worry." She mustered every ounce of her emotions to let her look like herself but the damn blush won't fade away. His face was so close to her own to the point that if someone came by and saw, it would look like they were attempting to kiss each other.

A scream made them turn to the sound. The blond haired Archangel, Flonne, screamed out in joy with her wings fluttering about.

"It's a love triangle! A love triangle!" She cried out in joy, "A love triangle between Artina, Sir Valvatorez, and Miss Fuka! This is love!"

"No! It isn't what it looks like!" They both yelled, their cheeks turning dark red.

Fuka pushed him away from her causing her to fall on the dirt ground. Flonne clapped her hands, "Oh, oh. It's a secret meeting between you two? I won't tell a single soul about this! I promise!" She ran off, leaving the blushing pair.

Fuka stared at the Archangel, then stood up pointing a finger at him. "It's your fault! Now she thinks we're together! Great job Valzy!" She barked,

He stood up, "My fault? How in the world is it my fault? You're the one who fell! I had to catch you, what would happen if you were hurt?" He pushed his cape to the side,

"I'm a tough girl! You need to take care of Artina more! I'm not a child anymore!"

They glared at each other for a while then turned around not looking at each other. Fuka stomped away then turned to Valvatorez. "You dense vampire jerk!" She screamed with all her might and ran away leaving him behind.

He is stupid. The biggest stupidhead she ever met. Because it's his fault why she liked him in the first place.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

A/N: So Artina knows Fuka likes someone while Flonne thinks that there is going to be a Love Triangle. Oh my, what will happen to Fuka and Valvatorez?

Please review.


	2. Onwards to the Human World!

Author's Note: _Eek, how long was it that I haven't uploaded? I'm sooooo sorry. I will continue this I promise! After all, I am a big fan of ValFuka and it's just sad if there isn't much stories between the two! This is the first paring I ship that I ship that isn't canon. I just wish Fuka was the one with Valvatorez instead of Artina…sigh…A fangirl could dream. Right?_

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Stupid sardine freak. God Dammit…Get out of my head." Fuka Kazamatsuri held her hair and felt like ripping it into shreds. She didn't know what got into her lately, it was like those shoujo mangas she has read before where the girl in denial about the person they like. But it wasn't like she LOVED Valvatorez, only like a crush! An admiration! Besides, his heart belongs to Artina and the same goes with the pink haired angel. She froze on spot, her eyes wide as dinner plates. "Angels…" She mumbled, realization just slapped her on the face. "Angels! Where is Flonne?!" She looked around, panic clearly on her face.

She might accidentally blabber about what she just saw and those two might get pretty jealous, especially Fenrich who would seriously murder her without a second thought. For once, she hoped she wouldn't be a cute idiot and accidentally spill the beans throughout Hades. Unless, who she would tell might think someone else and the rumor would spread about this 'Mystery girl who will threaten Artina's love for that ex. Tyrant', she would be spared but that wasn't fair in Val's part.

She groaned, "Urgh, What should I do?" She tapped her foot, suddenly, she raised in her head in shock. "Wait! This isn't my problem but Valzy's too! I should get him to help me!" She ran to the direction where she came out from but stopped and shook her head hard. "No! I'm supposed to be mad at him! Agh, what should I do?!" She cried out, scratching her head furiously, not caring if demons who saw her would look strangely at her.

"What…the hell are you doing?" A boy wearing a green hoodie stood near her, staring at her with confused eyes. Fuka turned her head and realized who this person was…or rather, demon. She sighed in relief that it was only him and not anyone else. "At least it's you Emizel and not Artina, Fenfen, or Valzy…" She placed a hand over her chest and sighed out.

He still looked at her strangely, "Why? Did you guys fight? Or do you have a problem with them?"

"No…well I fought with Valzy but it's his fault anyways! If I tell you, you might laugh at me and you wouldn't be any help. It's a _love _problem and you're too young for that." She smiled teasingly, patting his head which irritated him greatly. "After all…Your liking to my little sister didn't go unnoticed, such a cute puppy love." She cooed, sighing at the thought.

He exploded into fifty shades of red, "Wha-Wha-What?! Me? Liking Desco? No way!" He shook his head, denying it with a red face.

She laughed, "Oh stop being such a girl, Emizel. Be a man! Go to her and proclaim your love with your arms wide open!" She extended out her arms, then smirked at the blushing boy. "That is…if you're even brave enough. You matured in every aspect except love."

"Shut up!"

Fuka giggled, "Ah, you have enough time. I can tell Desco likes you…that is…if she loses her naivety a bit. But if you do managed to become couple…" She took out a bat out of nowhere and pointed at him in the face, her cheerful face turning into a serious and deadly one. "You will have to face me. A one-on-one battle before you can actually get her." He could feel the wind from the bat.

Emizel trembled a bit, heck, if Fenrich or Valvatorez saw this side of Fuka, they would be scared as well. She put her bat away and patted him on the back, "But I'll route for ya." She walked away with her bat. He stood there in shock until he moved away from the girl before he was going to be threatened or teased again. Fuka just calmly walked and noticed that Prinnies were being taught by Fenrich, she skipped towards him and raised her hand. "Hey Fenfen!" She smiled cheerfuly, Fenrich just nodded his head and didn't steal a glance from her. He froze and looked at the girl, his eyes glaring daggers.

"Lass." His tone was deadly, "Where is Lord Val? He followed you when you ran off. Where is he?" He lowered his voice. Unfazed, she shrugged. "Well I don't know. I went off after seeing him, I didn't see if he followed me or not. Besides, I wouldn't care about that stupid…idi…ot…" She trailed away, Fenrich was clearly angry and he was going to snap until Fuka let out a distress yell which echoed throughout the Factory. "Oh. My. GOD! I got so caught up with Desco and Emizel's love life I forgot about that! Why am I so stupid?"

He snorted, "Pfft, now you realize how small your brain is?"

"Shut up, you are not helping!" She hid her face in her hands and cried, "Ohh, I am in so much trouble."

Fenrich crossed his arms, "Learn from your mistakes, it's-" He was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Mr. Werewolf…? Did you make Miss Fuka cry?!" Artina, stood nearby with her mouth gaping open. She walked towards the girl angrily and hugged her tightly to her chest, "Well, you're the worst! How can you make her cry?" She patted the girl.

"What?! I did no such thing! Besides, this isn't my fault!" He retorted back, Artina frowned and glared at him. It looked more like a motherly glare than a deadly one, but it was scarier than a life threatening glare. He flinched at his look but he was still growling

"What! Mr. Fenfen made Big Sis cry? Bad Dog, Mr. Fenfen!" The small purple haired demon joined in, pointing her finger accusingly towards the werewolf. Now two girls were glaring at him, perfect, Fenrich felt outnumbered over something that wasn't fault. Fuka pulled away from Artina and lifted her hands up to calm them down.

"Guys, this isn't Fenfen's fault. Don't blame him." She defended the poor werewolf who was clearly distressed but he didn't show it, Artina quickly bowed in front of the werewolf.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Werewolf! I thought Miss Fuka was crying, and…No. I won't make excuses. I'm very sorry." She bowed again, Artina is really a good hearted Angel. Of course, her mentor is Flonne after all, at least she didn't turn out just like Flonne. Fenrich growled at the pinkette.

"You better be." He mumbled, Artina just smiled until Desco bowed as well.

"Desco is also sorry! She thought you were bullying Big Sis and made her cry." She looked at Fenrich who just 'tch'ed', they knew he forgave them. He just couldn't say it. Fuka giggled then her face slowly morphed into a horrified look, everyone took notice of this.

"I shouldn't waste time! See ya, you three!" She saluted off and ran to some unknown direction. Artina blinked and looked at Fenrich, he shrugged his shoulders, she looked at Desco who looked bewildered as well.

"Was that the Lass?" A voice snapped them out of the thoughts, Fenrich instantly went to his side like a servant does.

He bowed, "My Lord, where have you been?" He questioned,

Valvatorez raised a hand, "Don't worry, I was out talking with the Lass and we both…ended up in an unfortunate situation. And then she ended up blaming me for it! If I wasn't there she would have gotten hurt!" He pushed his cape to the side with that determined look again.

Artina tilted her head, "What was the situation?"

He paused and shook his head, "It's nothing important really, a misunderstanding." He explained, a blond haired Archangel walked by and smiled happily. "Oh Hello!"

Artina's blue eyes twinkled, "Lady Flonne!" She admired her but sometimes, she acted rather strange. Flonne giggled, "Hello Artina!" She turned her head to Valvatorez and giggled, "I wish you luck, Sir Valvatorez! The Power of Love will show you the way!" She proclaimed happily.

Everyone sweatdropped while Valvatorez just facepalmed, suddenly a yell was heard across from the factory. They looked to see Fuka holding her bat with her face flush, "Floooooonne!" She yelled while running towards the group, she was out of breath as soon as she reached the blond haired angel. "You better not…you better not…you…" She said between breaths.

She pouted, "Miss Fuka, I told you didn't I? I won't tell a single soul!" She smiled her usual carefree smile.

Fenrich was now curious, "Tell us what…?" His voice was threatening, Fuka gulped and shook her head. "I-It's nothing!"

"Lass…" The air became tense which made everyone shiver a bit. It was suddenly cold and no one knew why.

Flonne clapped her hands which made the atmosphere suddenly vanish, "Okay! I would like to ask a favor!" She giggle again. Flonne was really bubbly.

Desco tilted her head, "What is it?" Flonne just smiled and pointed into the sky.

"I request all of you to head over to the Human World! I know you've all been there a lot already but this time, disguise yourselves as humans. Sir Laharl and I did that once when we were thrown to the past, I need you to check up on how people are doing with the awe energy. Artina needs to come along to see who are believing in Angels and Miss Fuka has to join since she knows how to dress you up finely." Flonne giggled.

Fuka, once again, forgetting that she should warn Flonne, gasped with her eyes sparkling brightly. "The Human World? You mean we're going to hang out like what I do before?" She started to jump up and down rather excitedly. "I can make everyone look so cute!"

Artina sweatdropped, "A-Ah, Lady Flonne…"

She grinned, "Don't worry, Artina. It's going to be soo much fun!" The blond haired Archangel nodded her head with Fuka's statement, Desco looked up to her Big Sis and tugged on her skirt.

"Big Sis, will we get to see your school before you died?" She looked excited as well, Fuka rubbed her purple head. "But of course! I'll introduce you to my friends too! But I think they'll be shock to see me or so." She pondered for a moment, how were her friends? She missed them a lot.

In the back of Fuka's mind, she sometimes wished she got to say goodbye to them at least. She got killed by DesX and she was at middle school, she was fourteen for crying out loud! Okay, she somewhat believed the whole thing is not a dream but seriously, she only lived for fourteen years. She never got to achieve her dreams at all, all of them went down the drain when she died…she felt something twang inside her chest, a hand was placed on her shoulder making her snap out from her thoughts. Artina's concerned blue eyes were on the brown ones.

"Hey…Are you okay? Miss Fuka?" Her voice was filled with concern, she gave a reassuring smile. "Of course! I'm always fine, I'm just thinking about my friends back in the Netherworld, they'll be pretty shocked if they see me! I mean, I haven't seen them for a long time! Since time goes slow here, it must be months since the last time they saw me." She placed her hands on her hips, "But I just know how to dress up everyone…" A thought came into her head as she let out an evil laugh.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"So did everyone got it? You'll be separated into different teams, not only this is a mission but I want all of you to relax and have fun in the human world. Alright?" Flonne clapped her hands, everyone was changed aside from Fuka. Their clothes retained their original colors but became more human like.

Fenrich wore a black shirt like he long ago and fedora, he kept his tail since Fuka said it was 'style' and it matched with the necklaces that Fuka gave him. Artina wore white blouse with a smaller version of her pink ribbon with a blue circle tied around her blue shorts, she managed to fold her wings under her shirt. Emizel looked natural so he just turned off the flame on his hoodi, Desco wore more human like of her clothes and boots with a headband to pretend she was wearing fake horns. And Valvatorez wore his usual outfit without the cape but was given a black jacket as a replacement, with a short sleeved version of his shirt. Fuka gave everyone fake human ears to wear.

They were grouped into three groups, Fuka and Valvatorez is group one, Fenrich and Artina is group two, and Emizel and Desco is group three. Fuka and Fenrich first retorted on their partners but Flonne said it was final so they had no choice but to comply.

Fuka placed a hand on her hip, "I just hope everyone won't get lost." She sighed, shaking her head. "And Desco, make sure you make Emizel stay out of trouble. Alright?" She pointed a finger at her little step-sister, she nodded her head.

"Yes! Desco will watch Sir Emizel real carefully!" She stared at the Reaper who frowned, "What do you mean watch me? Am I suppose to watch her?" He pointed at Desco, she shook her head.

"No! Desco is going to watch you, you're too immature Sir Emizel." She nodded her head, she trained with Gig so she was a bit cocky about herself. Actually, she could beat Emizel now, he grumbled under his breath making Flonne giggle.

The archangel gestured to the portal, "I've modified the portal and you each have one device to locate yourselves. You all would need to hold hands with your partner so that you won't be separated." She smiled, everyone's eyes went wide. Hold hands? HOLD HANDS?!

Emizel and Desco held hands, you could see a faint blush on Emizel's cheeks while Desco felt slightly embarrassed to hold a guy's hand. Fenrich glared at Artina as she wrapped her fingers around his large hand, Fuka and Valvatorez stared at each other then at their hands then back to each other.

"Uh…" She scratched her cheek, "Well…this is awkward…"

Valvatorez sighed, "…Let's just call it truce. I apologize from before…" He started but Fuka shook her head, furrowing her eyebrows. "No! It's my fault for yelling at you anyways, you're just caring. I'm sorry I shouted, let's just…hold hands okay!" She grabbed his hand, it took all her willpower to not blush at all. She bit her lip to prevent that damn blush to rise up.

"Okay, fine." He held her hand back making her inwardly blush, this was the first time she ever held a guy's hand.

Flonne gestured again to the portal, "Have a safe trip!" She giggled, winking at Fuka and Valvatorez. They looked at her with an eyebrow raised, Val looked at Fuka who shrugged.

All of them entered the swirling colorful portal, Fuka covered her eyes with a free hand shielding the light from her eyes. Once she opened her eyes she found herself in the park where she passed through to go home and to school, her eyes widened as she smiled.

"It's the park! I'm in the park!" She twirled, it felt so nostalgic to be here again. She hasn't seen this place for a really long time, she sighed out. "…It hasn't changed in awhile…"

Valvatorez looked around, "It seems peaceful compared to before. So, Lass, shall we head off?" He offered his hand with a smile, she grinned back and took it. "Gladly! I'll show you all of my favorite places!" She laughed, he chuckled as well. "I can't wait to see, especially all the sardines!" He looked serious, staring at the blue sky with his hand curled into a fist.

An idea popped into her head, "I know place where we could go to eat sardines, it's my favorite place to hang out and drink or eat. We'll go there so that we could have snacks to eat while we wander around." Valvatorez's eyes stared at her intensely.

"Then let's go! Sardines are awaiting for my arrival!" He declared, walking down the path where she pointed at. Fuka giggled, sometimes, him being an idiot isn't a bad thing! She suddenly stopped giggling, her eyes went wide. Wait…they would be going to get snacks and wander together. _Together_.

Isn't this...

A DATE?!

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Author's Note: And that concludes chapter two! Sorry that you had to wait for a looooong time and if they seem OOC-ish. I haven't played Disgaea 4 yet! If I did, I would make Val and Fuka lovers._


	3. Date! What do you mean by that!

**Author's Note:**_ -insert random drumroll- Here's chapter three! I had so much fun with this chapter and you'll see why! Yay for ValFuka! –waves ValFuka flag-_

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Date. _Date_. MY GOD THIS IS A _DATE._

Fuka Kazamatsuri mentally panicked as she was walking side-by-side with Valvatorez, she shook her head furiously. No! No! This is NOT a date! It can't be. She doesn't like Valvatorez THAT much, only a simple crush that will go away once her real Prince Charming comes over and whisks her away on a white horse! Plush, there was Artina who is clearly the true lover of Valvatorez. So this isn't a date, this will never be a date. Just a simple mission or an outing between friends or comrades! Yes, that it. Not a date. Nope.

Not a date.

A couple passed by them, "Aww, what a cute couple!" She smiled brightly, her partner had his arm around her shoulder and smiled at Valvatorez and Fuka. "It reminds us of when we were new on dating with each other." He teased, the girl playful pushed him. "Stop it, dear! You're making me blush!" She giggled.

It took all her willpower to not blush and to prevent herself from screaming her head off. She just established this isn't a date and two people come randomly passing by and say this is a date. Freakin' A! Fuka heard Valvatorez mused to himself, a hand to his chin. "A date, they say? Hmm, maybe that's a good way to come undercover. A couple, it would look strange if I was hanging around with you while we search together, Lass." His red eyes glanced at Fuka whose eyes widened in complete and utter shock.

"Whoa, whoa! A co-couple?! Are you out of your mind? Valzy, we're just friends! And, and, Artina as well as Fenfen would get pretty angry and it won't be pretty." She shivered, it was okay with Fenrich but Artina…oh God. Artina.

He raised an eyebrow, "It's nothing wrong, we're just pretending. Now, come! We shall search as a couple!" He declared, holding her hand and pulling her along. "But show me that shop you mentioned with sardines." Valvatorez nodded his head seriously.

Fuka deadpanned, "He has no idea what it means if we pretend to be a couple, doesn't he? And he still wants that sardine shop I told him about? That idiot…" She growled, having no choice but to follow the sardine addicted leader of the Prinnies. She walked next to him, does he ever do this with Artina when she was human? Of course, they were very close when long ago, if he kept that promise for so many years. She felt down, it wasn't right to put herself in the middle of their long relationship.

It reminded her of that time when Valvatorez noticed her sighing, she wanted a little bit of attention from him and during that conversation she was about to pursue Valvatorez but there was Fenrich and Artina, also the friendship rule, No stealing of someone's precious person, so she gave up. She chuckled, he was quite an idiot, but then again, why did her feelings start getting rather…weird around him? It was a crush, she admired him, nothing more, a crush is simply where you admire someone and wish that you could meet a person who is your true love like him. So would that mean, she would like a person like Valvatorez? She giggled, a person who was addicted to keeping promises and eating sardines? Sometimes, she doesn't understand her feelings sometimes.

She looked up to find herself in the middle of a crowd with Valvatorez's grip on her hand loosen. He pulled away from her hand, she unconsciously grabbed his arm and held it closely which made Valvatorez look at her in shock, she looked twice as shock. Why did she just grabbed his arm like that? Agh! All this thinking is giving her a headache, she heard him chuckle making her frown.

"What are you laughing at? You sardine freak?" She growled, if only they weren't in the human world or in this crowd she would have pummeled him for death. No one makes fun of Fuka Kazamatsuri and gets away with it!

Valvatorez shook his head, still chuckling. "I apologize, but you look like a lost child. Lass…It's quite cute." He still chuckled, if she wasn't embarrassed she would have punched his shoulder!

Her cheeks dusted red, "Wh-Who are you calling cute?! I don't mind people call me that but from you…I…I…" Her grip on his arm tightened, as they both left the crowd. "I-I will not allow it!" She stuttered, he chuckled again making her frown even deeper, why does he always laugh at her? Just watch, she'll murder this demon…he'll murder him.

"Excuse me! You two!" A young woman with soft short brown hair wearing glasses walked forward, holding her hand out with a clipboard on her free hand. They both paused as the woman walked over to them in her heels, she gave a smile. "May I ask if you could possibly fill for our models? They called in sick and we need two models for our wedding shot…I noticed the two of you and I figured you might be perfect for the role! Could you possibly…"

Fuka's eyes widened, "We-Wedding?! M-Me? And Valzy?" She felt her face heating up. My gosh! What was going on these days?! She knew Artina should have been his partner instead of her…it's more better since they have a closer relationship than her!

Valvatorez pondered, "Alright! We shall help you!" He stated with pride, Fuka blinked then turned to him. "Hah?! We are?!" She started but he looked at her, silencing her protest. He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "A wedding is a union before God, if we do this. Then we could achieve more followers for the archangel."

Okay, she thought he wasn't that dense…but he's REALLY dense. Suddenly the woman clapped her hands, "Perfect! Come! Follow me!" She pulled them both inside the building, Fuka blushed. She will REALLY die today if Fenfen found out…

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Fuka stared at herself, was that her? It was a long time dream to be dressed in this sort of outfit! She twirled around, she was wearing a really long white dress with a see-though cloth around her waist that sparkled, a silk sash was tied into a ribbon that had a flower on the side, she wore silk gloves with a gold bracelet around her wrist, a diamond necklace around her neck with matching hanging earrings, her hair was flowing down like an inky waterfall that softly curled in the end, a gold tiara was on her head with a long veil attached to her tiara. She wore pink lipstick, some eyeshadow, mascara, and pink blush.

She blinked, a woman handed her a bouquet of white flowers. "Here you are Miss, I might say. Your boyfriend must be really lucky to have a beautiful girl such as yourself, you look like an actual princess." She smiled. Fuka felt fluttery at that comment.

"Th-Thank you…" She blushed, she took the hand that the woman extended as she was led out of her dressing room and towards the area where the photo was being shot.

There she spotted Valvatorez talking with a man holding the camera, he was dressed in a white tuxedo with a purple rose on the side of his shirt with a matching ribbon around his collar, she felt her blush rising up at the sight of him. He actually looks like a Prince, but he is kinda an ex. Tyrant but he really does look a Prince. He turned and noticed Fuka looking at him, his eyes widened, was that Fuka? She looked like an exactly different person, she looked more mature and adult like.

She stepped forward, "Wh-What do you think? Matching on me right? I am so be-befitting for this role, after all." She closed her eyes with a smile but her eyebrow was twitching, "Be-Being your future master, I must look n-nice." Her cheeks turned even red.

He blinked then smiled, "Yes you do, Lass. But I think I'm not fitting in white colors…" He looked at his own outfit,

Her eyes widened, "No!" She paused, "I-I mean, ahem, no, you look really handsome V-Valzy! Artina might fall for you even more!" She quickly reasoned, hiding her blush in her bouquet. He touched her tiara, "You do look like an adult."

Her eyes lit, "Really?" A smile was on her face, "I'm happy." He paused, staring at her smile.

The cameraman waved his hand, "Alright! Positions! Mr. Valvatorez, please show your girlfriend what I told you." He gestured to the area where they have to stand.

Valvatorez extended out his hand, "Now, follow my lead. My Princess." He bowed, Fuka grinned. "Of course, my King." She held his hand as he led her to the area where they would have to pose.

Fuka sat down on the chair with Valvatorez standing right next to her, she held the bouquet and was told to lean next to him which she did. The man started to take pictures of both of them, the brunette used this time to ponder about what was happening.

She had always dreamed to be a model for some wedding shot, but with Valvatorez? She didn't expect that. Some handsome person, yes, but Valzy? If Fenrich saw this, damn, he'll be pretty pissed, plus Artina! She's the one supposed to be in this pure white dress with Valvatorez and not her! They were meant for each other after all! Besides, the friendship rule was rather powerful and breaking it was not her style.

Oh great, she sounds like Adell now.

Speaking of Adell, why doesn't Valvatorez act all mature love with Artina? She knew different types of love, Mature love is something befitting for them both, they don't need to say words to each other but they stare at each other that practically shouts the words. She saw it once between the two, she remembered that strange stirring in her chest when she saw that glances, but then, it started to disappear for some reason. Does she have to step up and think of situations between the two?

Then again, that strange feeling would bother her. No, it wasn't jealousy, hell no. Why in the world would she be jealous? That's just stupid! No way she would be jealous of Artina. No, no! She only has a small crush! It's tiny! A speck! God darn it! Is she blushing?! Stupid cheeks why do you hate her so?

"Miss Kazamatsuri! Please relax, you are doing fine!" The cameraman waved, snapping Fuka out of her thoughts. She stiffened and nodded her head in agreement and started calm down by thinking of thoughts. _Candies, cakes, flowers, happiness, rainbows, me taking over the Netherworld, eating ice cream…going shopping…going on a date…_The image of her and Valvatorez holding hands and happily smiling popped into her head.

She started to fume, steam literally came out of her head as she buried herself in the flowers. Valvatorez took note of this and leaned down, "Lass? Are you alright? No need to be embarrassed, you look fine in your outfit." He smiled, "Besides, if you would run the Netherworld. Then maybe you would have a lot of followers, you are rather nice."

The brunette looked up, "You think so?" Her eyes sparkled, he laughed. "Of course, I lived for so many years and I've never met a bubbly girl such as yourself. You could rule the Netherworld with one arm."

She giggled, "I don't think so. People would bow down that the sight of me." She grinned with her eyes closed, looking up at Valvatorez. "Being a ruler and all, if actually took over. First thing to do is to redecorate! I mean the colors, it's so boring! Needs more frills and pink!"

The flash caught their attention, "That was perfect! You two are really perfect for being a married couple! This picture is perfect for our advertisement, you can really see the interaction and feelings in the picture! Please do continue talking!"

So they did, they started chatting about different topics, about Valvatorez as a tyrant, herself when she was 'out of her dream' (Or so she says), and basically their whole lives. He learned that she had two best friends in her school and that she had good marks on her grades despite her happy-go-lucky attitude, and that her mother died when she was only a child. She learned more about him, before he met Artina, how he became a tyrant, and other topics.

"That was perfect!" He clapped,

They blinked, the cameraman posed the camera once more. "Now would you two please kiss?"

Now this made both Fuka and even Valvatorez turn red in embarrassment, "Wha-wha-what? K-Ki-Kiss?!" Fuka stuttered, steam was literally coming out of her head as her face turned darker than a tomato. Valvatorez covered his mouth in embarrassment, his ears were literally burning red as they both glanced at each other only to gasp and look away quickly.

"Embarrassed? You two are such an innocent couple." He laughed, "No worries, just lean in real closely so it would look like it's a near kiss."

Fuka wanted to die on the spot. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, is it getting hot? She will be somewhat kissing Valvatorez? Oh! Oh! She will surely die. She just knew it, she will surely die.

"L-Lass…Look at me…"

Fuka turned her head to see Valvatorez looking determined, she turned red. "I-It's only a near kiss right? Like it's about to?" She looked at the cameraman who looked pretty amused, even everyone around looked amused.

"Yes, yes! Now start!"

They both gulped, she looked at Valvatorez with a small cute pout. "Cl-close your eyes okay?" She looked away embarrassed,

He nodded his head, he started to lean in closing his eyes. Fuka looked at him, her cheeks turning red as she leaned in as well, her eyebrow twitching. Her heart is pounding so much she just wanted to make it stop! Valzy might hear it! She clutched her chest, feeling his breath near her lips, she started to relax thinking that only a few seconds til this embarrassing time might end. She heard footsteps behind Valvatorez.

"Here is the extra-agh!" A woman tripped on a wire, and fell to the floor…

…where she accidently pushed Valvatorez to Fuka where their lips crashed together, the man took this chance to take the photo. In a matter of seconds, they both pulled away in complete and utter shock, Fuka's heart started to pound widely as she touched her lips. She just kissed Valvatorez.

She_ just_ kissed Valvatorez. Her _first_ kiss was stolen by a sardine loving ex. Tyrant! A person who has a, somewhat, lover! Valvatorez was embarrassed as well, this time, his cheeks were red as her as he touched his own lips with his gloved hand.

"That was perfect! Please change back to your clothing, after your done, we'll give you your pictures." He waved them with a grin,

She blinked once. Then twice. Then Thirce. Trying to digest what in Hades just happened.

Fuka stood up and quickly ran away with a red face, touching her lips as she went. Her emotions ran wild as she ran, she entered the dressing room where she closed the door and sunk down to the floor. She touched her lips again, "Wh…Why do I feel…so happy? What is wrong with me today? I'm acting Out of Character!" She held the bouquet.

It felt so…warm and soft. She could still feel it, that softness on her own lips. She slapped her cheeks, "What is going on?!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Fuka came out dressed in an entirely different outfit, apparently, as a token of appreciation, they gave her free clothes to have. They all chose it for her, it still remained her usual colors, blue, white, and yellow, she wore a navy blue frilled skirt, a white blouse, with a navy blue jacket, a yellow ribbon tied below her chest, with a yellow chocker around her neck, they managed to make a Prinny themed small hat on the side of her head with a small white veil along with it. She looked at her heels, they were light brown, like her school shoes.

They made her wear make as well, mascara, eyeliner, pink lip-gloss, blush, and eyeshadow. She looked like a cute model out for a date with her boyfriend…which they were planning from the start.

"You need to match your boyfriend! He had no need to change but you need to look absolutely gorgeous, Miss Kazamatsuri." One of the woman fastened a hanging diamond earring on her lobes with matching necklace that had the initial of V on it, followed by a ruby ring on her left middle finger. The woman giggled, "We have your boyfriend the same necklace such as yourself but it as the letter F. You have V, it stands for Valvatorez, while he has F, which starts for Fuka."

She blushed, "Yo-You don't need to do this all for me…" She trailed away,

The woman shook her head, "Nonsense! Come, come! Don't let your handsome boyfriend keep you waiting! I'm quite jealous, he's rather a handsome fellow." She snickered as she was pulled to the main area where Valvatorez was waiting in his casual outfit.

An awkward silence filled the whole room, some people around could feel the awkward for some reason.

Fuka looked at him with a red-faced, the kiss was still on her mind. She mentally slapped herself, Calm down Fuka. Pretend you forgot about it. Pretend. "So!" She started, breaking the silence. "How do I look? They decided to give me free clothes! I feel bad though…bu-but they decided it!"

The room was silence again, she fidgeted. God, it was really awkward.

He scratched his head, "I-It is there decision…" He trailed away,

…

_Awkward_.

The cameraman came up to them with a box, "Here, we put your photos in this box with the picture frame. We chose out the design, thank you for helping us."

Fuka gave an awkward smile, "N-No problem! Let's go? Va-Valzy?"

He nodded his head, "Yes…Uh…Lass.." They both walked out of the building while waving to the people.

The brunette held the box in her hands as they continued down the sidewalk, awkward silence once again greeted them with open arms. Fuka felt so conscious with all the people watching at them with amazement, she could hear the comments on how they looked like two idols dating. She blushed, "So…uh…don't tell Fenfen and Artina?" She started again, but it sounded more like a question than a demand.

"Don't tell them what?" He looked at her, she frowned.

She turned red, "Yo-You know! That we were models for a wedding shoot and that we…uh…accidently ki-ki-kissed." She turned red by the second, Valvatorez looked away, his cheeks turning pink as well.

"Oh..uh..al-alright."

She looked at him, "Why are you so embarrassed? I mean, I have a reason to! I bet you kiss Artina lots of times! While me…I never did got kissed by a person I liked. This was my first kiss and I got stolen by someone who didn't love me! What a waste, now my maiden dreams a crushed." She sighed, "It must be nice, being kissed by someone who wants to kiss you and meant it with all their heart. But I bet that won't happen. No one would like a dead girl, right? If I do reincarnate, then I would forget who I was before…I never did accomplish all my goals. Taking over the world was part of it but also, spend a day with someone I love. It wouldn't work now since then, I would disappear and if I reincarnate back, I won't have memories…" Her eyes glanced down, her grip on the box tightened and Valvatorez noticed it. "N-Not that I accepted I died or anything! This is still a dream! By not remembering I mean that I…I…I won't remember the person that I fell in love in my dream!" She quickly reasoned, staring at Valvatorez. "I didn't accept I died just yet! The promise is still on!"

He chuckled, "You do know how to make something rather awkward disappear, Lass."

She pouted, "You've been chuckling a lot, Valzy. Seriously, it's getting in my nerves!" She barked,

"Where is the sardine shop you told me about?" He looked around, his face serious. "I lack sardines right now."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh jeez. Here we go again! Just follow me." Fuka grabbed his hand and pulled him along, he looked excited at the thought of eating the sardines again.

"…Hey, isn't that Fuka? Yuki, I think I saw Fuka." A short blond haired girl looked at the pair who was walking, A girl with charcoal hair raised an eyebrow, "Fuka? She's dead, Rin, remember?"

Rin frowned, "But seriously. I think I saw Fuka."

Yuki pushed her glasses up, "Maybe she's wandering around as a ghost. You know she wanted to take over the world." She chuckled, Rin smiled. "I guess so. Let's go visit her grave again." They both walked down the sidewalk, towards the flower shop. She fist-pumped.

"Alright! What are best friends for?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Author's Note: **_That concludes chapter three! I think I'm making them a bit too OOC, ugh, I haven't played Disgaea 4 yet and I don't want to spoil myself. Plus I don't want to be sad that Valtina is canon, ValFuka is my OTP. _

_You know, I actually thought Artina was a little sister or mother or the one who adopted Valvatorez when he was young when I saw the opening, then she turned into an Angel. Also, I saw Fuka and I was like…'ARE THEY GOING TO BE A CANON COUPLE? YAY. FIRST HUMAN AND DEMON RELATIONSHIP FOR THE MAIN CHARACTERS!' *finds out Valtina* Why dis. I thought ValFuka gosh darn it! Oh well! More headcanons for me to make!_

_Plus, I'm happy Chou Nikko is making so much ValFuka-ness for me to read happily._


End file.
